Nations in Vale
by The Bone of the Pen
Summary: HetaOni x RWBY crossover. If the Nine Nations found a ladder, which is actually a portal and leads them to Remnant... Wtf did just happen?
1. Nations Stat listing

So, this is practically the FS/N stats-listing of the Nations. Note: This will only cover the Battle-related stats of the Nations.

 **Name: Japan**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: B

Endurance: D

Agility: B+

Mana Capacity: D+

Luck: D

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Swords Mastery: C**

Due to Saber wielding many sword-weapons and learned many sword forms in his life, Saber knows a lot Sword forms and how to use them effectively.

 **Magic Resistance: D**

In terms of dust-enhanced attack, it negates nearly a tenth of dust-enhanced attacks.

 **Sheer Will: D+**

Even when inflicted with grave injuries, Saber can still do one last, important decision.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Blades of Wrath: B+**

When Saber feels an impossible to resist urge of anger form inside of him, he lets out a Sure-kill, inavoidable attack, which attacks the opponent from all sides with Blades created from sheer anger. Only works if he is truely angry, and not just some petty anger.

 **Curse: D**

Saber gathers all negative emotions and expels it out to his opponent. It has different effects depending on the Alignment of his opponent. If his opponent's alignment is Lawful, the opponent's AGI and STR stats lowers by one rank. If his opponent's alignment is Neutral, the opponent's AGI will decrease by two ranks. If his opponent's alignment is Chaotic, he will damage the opponent by a mediocre amount and decrease his opponent's STR by one rank. Due to it's strange behavior, it ignores any Defensive Noble Phantasm or any skills such as Magic Resistance.

.

 **Name: Prussia**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: C+

Endurance: B

Agility: C+

Mana Capacity: C+

Luck: C

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

In terms of dust-enhanced attacks, it negates nearly a quarter of Dust-enhanced attacks.

 **Riding: C**

Most vehicles and animals can be ridden flawlessly, with proper training and equipment.

 **Battle Continuation: B**

Saber can still continue to fight even with deadly injuries.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **The Sword who bears the Shining Cross: B(+)**

Saber's sword changes with his state of mind. When he focuses on battle (and not thinking about girls), the sword loses all rust and allows him a special attack. Similar to Excalibur, it allows Saber to fire two silver beams, each beam forming a Crosslike-beam. '+' Modifier is achieved when Saber focuses completely at the task in hand and doesn't think anything else but the battle in hand.

.

 **Name: Russia**

 **Class: Berserker**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: A+

Endurance: A

Agility: D

Mana Capacity: E

Luck: E-

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Malevolent Other Personality: A**

Replaces Mad Enhancement. Instead of making Berserker insane, it instead replaces Berserker with a more violent version of himself, Adding a '+' modifier to all physical stats. Replaces the luck '-' with a '+'. Lasts for up to Fifteen minutes total.

 **Magic Resistance: B+**

In terms of dust-enhanced attacks, two thirds of dust-enhanced attacks are negated.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Strange Pipe that turns to a Sword: D+**

Berserker transforms his Pipe-club into a Longsword, allowing him to change modes of attacking style. The change of technique will catch most opponents off guard. It also -you guessed it- fire off a beam of insanity, making the target act insane, dropping their defenses but increases all parameters by a rank.

.

 **Name: Canada**

 **Class: Archer (A/N: Who saw that coming?)**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: A

Mana Capacity: B

Luck: D

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Presence Concealment: A**

Archer, although not an Assassin, got a rather high skill in this particular skill. It was due to him being almost 'unnoticable and unhearable' by majority of his friends, and even his brother. At this rank, makes Archer rather hard to notice. Drops when preparations are made to attack.

 **Eye of the Mind (True): D**

Archer is able to see and track any moving object, no matter how fast, in a 2 km radius.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Revenge of the Ghost-Archer: A+**

Presence Concealment won't drop even as he makes a preparation to attack. He nocks a dozen of explosive arrows then rains them down on his opponent, destroying everything in Archer's wake.

.

 **Name: Germany**

 **Class: Rider**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Mana Capacity: D

Luck: C

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Riding: A+**

A Rider's signature skill. Rider can ride Phantasmal Creatures. However, he couldn't ride any members in the 'Dragon' species.

 **Sheer Will: C+**

Even if Rider is injured with deadly injuries, he can still live enough just to make one last important decision.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **The Whip of Aurora: B+**

Rider charges his whip with dust, then unleashes it, creating a multi-colored wave of brilliant light. Similar to a real Aurora, The wave shocks and damages anything in it's wake.

.

 **Name: Italy**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: E-

Endurance: D

Agility: A

Mana Capacity: A+

Luck: B

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Sheer Will: EX**

Even if Caster is inflicted with 'bordering-unto-death' injuries, he can still use one final Noble Phantasm.

 **Holy Magic: B**

Caster knows advanced Holy Magic, allowing him to pray to God in order to restore something as impossible as a chopped off arm. It also gives Caster an advantage over Demonic and Unholy beings.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Grimoire of Time: A+**

Caster, with his Bible and after falling into a state of desperation, will be able to turn back time, just enough to change a major event that happened. Drains Caster of all his Energy, making him fall to a weakened state where all his stats except LUC are temporarily lowered by two ranks. "With Great power comes a great price" Due to his STR and END stats being a low level, it will instead add a '-' modifier for each successive level, making STR become 'E-' and END become 'E-'.

.

 **Name: France**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: D++

Endurance: D++

Agility: B+

Mana Capacity: E+++

Luck: D-

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: B+**

In terms of Dust-enhanced attacks, two thirds of dust-enhanced attacks are negated.

 **Riding: E**

In Saber's life, he used horses to impress the ladies. Can ride basic mounts like bicycles and horses.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Fencing Practice Target: C++**

Saber casts a spell which completely freezes his opponent for one second. Saber releases a massive combo that lasts for five seconds. If Saber manages to hit his opponent with half the number of his thrusts, Saber gains a temporary rankup in STR. If he doesn't, he will lose a '+' modifier from his STR stat temporarily.

.

Finally, the Nation you've all been waiting for... England, I guess?

 **Name: England**

 **Class: Caster (What else? Saber?)**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: E

Endurance: D

Agility: C

Mana Capacity: B++

Luck: N/A. That is not something that Caster has. Luck is never on his side. Misfortune also is absent.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Chaotic Magic: EX**

Caster mastered the arts of chaotic magic, allowing him to control it definitely. While using it, Caster also turns somewhat chaotic himself.

 **Magic Resistance: C**

In terms of dust-enhanced attacks, it negates nearly a quarter of dust-enhanced attacks.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Beam of Stability: B+**

Caster fires off a beam, making his opponent suddenly focus. However, it also lowers all of the opponent's stats by two ranks. If ever so happens the opponent has a D or E ranked stat, it will merely add a '-' modifier for each rank surpassing the rank E.

.

 **Name: America**

 **Class: Archer**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana Capacity: E-

Luck: D

 **Personal Skills:**

 **A Hero's Power: B+++**

Automatically ranks up all physical stats to 'A'. Lowers Mana Capacity by Two ranks.

 **Sheer Will: C**

Even when inflicted with grave injuries, Archer can still do one last decision to protect those around him.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **The dawn of the Gunslinging Hero: A**

Archer will whip up his Pistols, and fire them with incredible accuracy. Instead of just a One-shot pistol, his Pistol's Magazine Capacity wil also magically increase, bordering to infinity. Lasts for 30 Seconds of pure doom (or dodging, which ever comes first)

 **.**

 **Name: China**

 **Class: Saber**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 **Parameters:**

Strength: C+

Endurance: B

Agility: B+

Mana Capacity: D

Luck: C

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Master of the Trade: EX**

Saber's negotiating skills are so good, that he can buy something at the cost of 10% the original cost.

 **Sheer Will: C**

Even when inflicted with deadly injuries, Saber can still do one last important decision.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Dragon's Scimitars: A**

Saber will coat his Scimitars in Draconic Flames, and he will unleash a combo of slashes and thrusts, piercing through most Defensive Noble Phantasms and Skills such as Magic Resistance.

.

Meh, everything I thought off and if you seem to feel like the Nations are too OP-ish, keep in mind that they're around Lvl 12-14 in the HetaOni game at the point where they find the rope ladder. Meh, see you in the next chapter. I know ya want to click it, let's see them rollin'...


	2. The first day

**Meh. For all of you who came from my other story/ies, Meh, enjoy this I guess. Once again, another fic to cool off steam now BOTH from school and writing.**

 **Rooster Teeth owns RWBY. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia while someone named Tomoyoshi owns HetaOni (Which is given up on... Curse you tsunami who wrecked her computer!).**

* * *

The nations found themselves trapped in a corner, with no escape. The thing blocking the way was an Alien-looking like creature, who for some reason, scorned all of them and wanted them all dead. Each of them had different expressions plastered on their faces.

America was angry at his inability to become a Hero.

Russia was smiling, not that of a sadist's but rather one filled with peace.

China was gripping his swords tightly with determination.

Japan was feeling the same with America, and so did Italy.

Germany looked depressed.

Canada was angry at not being able to support his brother.

France looked on with a sad, faraway look on his face.

England looked on, his eyes expressing nothing.

But, even so if they were looking unto death, they all appeared to express a common emotion: Bravery. As the thing charged at them, they resolved themselves as they braced themselves. Friends live together, and they, in saddest of circumstances, also die together.

Japan jumps back to dodge a claw swipe, just as Prussia pierces his longsword to the thing's arm. Before the other hand reaches Prussia, Germany uses his whip to grapple and delay the hand, just as America fires off to shoot at the thing's eyes.

It growls in anger and swipes at China, who blocks its hand with his chinese scimitars in a X pattern. Japan delivers a slice to its hands, with the intent of miming it off. The things growls and kicks at Japan, knocking him off.

"Japan!" China screamed as turned around, dropping his defenses for a second. The thing takes this opportunity and swipes its claws at China who is knocked back and bleeding.

"Tsk! Stay still China! Italy is going to heal you!" Prussia said to the injured China. Italy moves closer to China to heal him. A few seconds passed and a light erupts and heals China's bleeding wound. "Brother! Support me!" Prussia said as he struggled with his might in pushing off the hand of the thing.

"Got it!" Germany replied as he swiped his whip to its hands, making it flinch. America gets another clear shot to the thing's eye.

"Don't leave me out from the fun, da?" Russia said as he transformed his Pipe into a Russian Longsword, before engaging unto the thing. Russia was the strongest of the group, in terms of physical strength, as his strength matches the thing's own. Russia manages to sever off a vein in its right hand, weakening the forces of the blows with the hand.

"Careful Russia!" France warned as he pierces the thing's left hand, stopping it for a few seconds. Just enough for Russia to retreat. Russia grunts in reply before engaging on the opponent again. America gets another clear eyeshot.

"England! Have you finished that chant yet?!" France demanded to England, who was enveloped in a glowing light. England replied with a shake of his head while still muttering chants.

Japan recovers from his daze and attacks the thing again, together with China. "Nice to have you back" China said as he blocked a kick from the rampaging thing.

"You too, China-san" Japan replied as he slashed the thing again. It's shell-like hide almost rendering their attacks fruitless. So far, only America's eyeshots and Russia's immense luck or strength managed to hurt it bad. Any attacks otherwise only grazed the thing.

England finishes his chant and a golden arrows made from Magic appeared. The arrow impacts off harmlessly on the shell of the thing, but it cracks it. China attacks the crack, worsening it by a bit.

"Alright, new plan! Keep attacking the cracklines!" China yelled to the group as they nodded with their heads. Canada nodded as nocked an arrow, aiming the dead center of the crack as he did. After getting a clear view, Canada and America fired, the projectiles bouncing off harmlessly, but made it one step closer to killing it.

Finally, Russia swung his Pipe at the Crack. Spidercrack lines forming all over its shell armor, until the shell shattered and broke, revealing the soft but gross gray muscles of the thing. They attacked it with ease then, after a few minutes, successfully killed the thing.

"They just keep coming... In a few minutes or so, another thing will come" Germany said as brandished his whip, cracking it against the ground. "We need to keep going, in a terrain more advantageous than this one" Germany pointed at the rocky, uneven terrain of the 'basement'.

"I have to agree with Germany da" Russia replied while the group nodded to each other and they rushed off. They discovered a rope ladder which led to a hole in the ceiling, filled with bright light.

"Everyone! Ladder! Italy go up first!" Japan said as Italy nodded off and climbed to the ladder, not bothering denying since it would just drain them of their precious time.

"I'll go last da? I swear I'll kill it again da" Russia said as he stared into the dark parts of the basement-cave.

"Russia! Climb!" China yelled from the top of the hole after everyone else climbed out. Russia nodded and climbed as fast as physics allowed him to. Just as he barely stepped foot on the grass, the rope somehow burned off, cutting it off.

The nations were too tired to even hold a conversation or laugh at their success, so they all lied down in the grass, for the first time they appreciated the grass. In fact, they appreciated practically everything. The trees, the birds singing, the flowers blooming.

Italy healed them, conviently mending their clothes into pristine condition. Convenient, as the nation's clothes used to be rags.

It was Russia who ironically broke the ice. "So, the world changed much since the last time we were here da?" Russia pointed off the distance, where a tower was built over there, where they were sure it wasn't there before. Each one ate an Onigiri to satisfy their hunger before resting.

 **"_-▪▪▪■■■▪▪▪-_"**

There was a growl coming from behind them. The nations immediately stood up, weapons and in Italy's case, Bible in the ready. When it stepped out from the bushes, there was a monster. It had a similarity with the thing, as with the soulless eyes. It was black, black as the darkest of shadows and bone protrusions resembling spikes. It also had a Bonelike mask, detailed with red lines. It roared and charged at the nations.

Japan acted the first. He parried the claws which tried to slice him to pieces. Russia swung his pipe. He hit the monster in the head, which in it only stared at him for a moment before it attacked him. Russia deflected the fist with his massive strength, and swung it's head again. Once again, it only bounces off harmlessly. For Russia, it felt like fighting the thing all over again.

"We can't seem to hurt it! Send reinforcements da!" Russia shouted as he deflected another claw-attack. Prussia acted first, swinging at the monster's fist, making a small wound appear.

Japan swung, aiming for the monster's gut. However, unlike Prussia, his razor-sharp tachi just bounced off harmlessly. Yep, just like the fight with the thing. "Prussia! Only you can hurt this thing!" Japan yelled as Prussia just nodded.

"Got it!" Prussia replied as he deflected another claw-swipe. Prussia thrusted with his sword, deeply wounding the monster. Lucky strike it was, as it was pierced through the right eye, killing it. In it's remains, was simple glowing dust.

"What was that?" Canada asked to the group. It was a miracle, that part of Canada's invisibility curse was lifted. They looked at him with an confused expression, each of them thinking. Finally, after minutes of silence, Germany spoke up.

"I-I think I saw them before... They were called 'Grimm' as they looked like Death's servants... I disposed of them though, A long time ago" Germany said as Prussia also brightened.

"Yeah! I remember that time! 1430 or something. You asked for my help that time" Prussia said as he posed with his Rusty, but somehow shining Sword.

"Prussia, enough for posing, but how does that Sword kill Grimm again?" Germany deadpanned. Prussia sighed.

"Germany brother, I only get fun every once in a time. Anyway, the Sword is blessed by a priest" Prussia then sheathed his sword away.

At that statement, Japan looked at Italy. "I know you're a priest. Bless my sword, now!" Japan demanded.

"But Japan, are you a Christian country da?" Russia asked. Japan lowered and shook his head. "Then, you can't bless you're weapon" Russia stated.

"But, I do have some Christian roots in me..." Japan muttered to no one in particular. "But still Italy! Bless it!"

.

"Ve?! It worked!?" Prussia exclaimed in shock as Japan's tachi glowed after Italy's blessing.

"What do you expect? I'm a partly Christian country. I knew it letting in Saint Lorenzo into my territories was worth it!" Japan said as he help his glowing katana up high, acting as a beacon.

Meanwhile Japan and Prussia were still debating, Italy however has different thoughts. _"I'm glad that they didn't change very much, But, I'll have to put on a mask if I want them to believe I haven't changed"_ Italy thought as he smiled, placing on his demeanor.

"Saint Lorenzo? Sounds Spanish" America said while England just chopped his head lightly.

"It _is_ Spanish nitpick. Philippines was still under Spain that time" England said while palming his face. "Although, the little bastardo did break his contract with Portugal..."

"Well, she was rather lovely, don't ya think? Da?" Russia complimented, even so if she wasn't present. "I also thinked that China fell for her recently" Russia said while raising his eyebrows.

"I-It's nothing l-like that" China said with his cheeks reddened.

"Okay, so with Philippines aside, Where are we exactly?" France said before pointing to the dust from the monster earlier. "That clearly doesn't belong to our world" France said with a rather surprising statement which meant he paid attention, which surprised Japan.

"M-maybe we're-" Canada was cut off by America.

"WE JUST BARGE IN AND ASK CIVILIANS! LIKE WHAT A HERO DOES!" America yelled while assuming his 'Heroic' pose.

England just sighed and facepalmed. "Idiot. That's what the villain does!"

.

 **Japan** sighed. "May I please know why you don't know the country 'Japan'?" Japan asked to a random stranger.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid" The stranger said before leaving Japan alone. The nations decide to split up and ask people. They said to meet at a fountain after about thirty minutes and share what they learned.

Japan sighed again and sat down on the fountain. "This is stupid! We're in another world right now" Japan muttered as he stared into the water, seeing his face as he did. He then took out his mask, the said mask in a state of disrepair. The mask was made from wood and had cuts and cracks all over it. But, it still saved him a couple of times before, while fighting the thing. Japan shook his head. Now was not the time to remember that nightmare.

Over the distance, he saw Prussia stomping and huffing as he did. He sat down next to Japan and just muttered something beyond Japan's hearing distance. "Not much luck right?" Japan asked, which made Prussia sigh.

"Nope. This is an annoying world alright!" Prussia said as he touched the water, causing a ripple to appear as he did. Japan just nodded in response to a statement similar to his thoughts.

"Aru! Japan! This place is strange!" China yelled out, sitting next to Prussia. "Prussia! Don't you think too?!" China asked to his fellow country.

"Actually, yes, This world is extremely rude and annoying. A person just kicked me out just because I was a 'fonus' or something!" Prussia said as he pointed to his... wolf ears which were never there... Japan blinked. Was what he seeing is real?

"Atleast, Italy got an answer!" Italy said, which made Japan blink on when did he get here, much more importantly, how he didn't notice Italy get here. His focus was very sharp, even sharper than his tachi as China once commented. Italy is full of mysteries alright.

"Aru! Italy is so cute with his curl!" China exclaimed as he pulled Italy's curl.

"A-ah! Not t-there China!" Italy said, which came out more of a moan. Japan lightly chopped China's hand, making the elder nation look at him.

"Yes Japan?" China said as he pulled Italy's curl a single time, earning another moan. Japan just stared at China and his hand. China would just normally ignore him and retort with something stupid. That would've been the case, should Japan not stare at his hand with a stare sharper than his focus. "A-Aru! No need to get so angry!" China said as he released Italy from his moaning prison.

"Okay Italy, what was the answer you said you have gotten?" Japan asked to the shivering nation, hiding behind him. Shortly after he said that, Italy immediately left and pretended nothing has happened.

"Oh! A person said we're on a place called 'Remnant' or something like that! He also said we're on 'Vale', one of the biggest Cities in this world or something!" Italy said as he jumped up and down.

"Ve!? This is a huge city?! It looked nothing like it compared to Warsaw! One of the smallest cities in Europe!" Prussia stated rather loudly. Japan was thankful that there wasn't much people in the time around, as it was just becoming dusk. The few people however, just stared at them rather wierdly.

Their stares however, varied from each individual.

The girl with red hair stared at them in curiosity, or more specifically their visible weapons.

The girl with white hair stared at Prussia so intense, it could be called hate.

The girl with yellow hair stared at Italy, winking as she did.

The girl with black hair stared at Prussia with a sight of relief.

The ex-nations just stared at them, before Russia came along and asked something rather realistic. "General Winter? Da?" Russia asked to the white haired girl.

"Winter? I'm Weiss Schnee! That's my elder sister!" Weiss said with an annoyed, but proud expression. Japan narrowed his eyes. If she was connected to a General, then that would more likely lead her being captured, unless she has exceptional combat prowess. And the way she held her head up exclaimed 'Try anything funny, and I'll kick your asses'.

Russia closed his eyes for a few seconds, before his eyes were a deep shade of purple, now they were frosty white, which looked as fragile as a glass structure. The surrounding temperature also dropped considerably. **"WHO'S THE WINTER WANNABE?! I'M THE ONLY GENERAL WINTER THERE IS!"** Russia/Winter yelled as he brought out his Pipe and pointed it as Weiss.

The girl named Weiss brought out her weapon, a rapier. She assumed a fencing position and pointed the tip at Russia/Winter. "How dare you try and claim you're Winter?!" She may have yelled angrily, but she didn't charge. Smart move.

"But I am Winter. General Winter of Russia, pleasure meeting you, sister of the faker Winter" Winter bowed as he brought out his Pipe. Weiss however, looks annoyed.

"You're facing me with a Pipe?! Are you insulting me?!" Weiss snapped as Winter smirked.

"But of course, a girl such as you wouldn't have a chance at facing a Nation such as my container. Much less should I use my sword" Winter said as he gave the Pipe a couple of swings, testing it out.

Amidst the argument, Japan could hear a couple of voices from the Girls.

"But Yang! We should stop Weiss! She might kill him!" The red haired girl begged for the blonde haired girl named Yang.

Yang stopped moving for a few moments, possibly to think, before she replied. "I think it's best for Ice queen to let off some steam for now. She'll need to _cool_ off a bit" Japan merely smirked at the pun.

"But- Blake! You-" Before Ruby could finish off her statement, Blake interrupted.

"She's right Ruby. And besides, Weiss couldn't possibly fight against Six other armed people" Blake stated as she watched on the incoming fight.

Japan focused back unto Winter and Weiss. The two stared at each other, before Weiss decided to charge in. She crossed the fine Eight meters in a single second. Winter just widened his eyes for a few seconds, before he smirked. Japan already knew what Winter was thinking. 'This will be fun'.

Weiss thrusted with her rapier that a normal civilian can't fight against. However, Winter wasn't just a civilian. He was an embodiment of the Harsh weathers of a powerful country! He wouldn't lose to a prideful aristocrat! So, Winter picked the best of moves. He swung his Pipe at the thrust. Hard.

Weiss's eyes opened in shock. The swing of Winter almost snapped her blade in half. Japan heard the terrible crack emerge from her sword. A flimsy rapier wouldn't be able to stand off to a swing of Winter or even Russia. The surviving rapier meant it was made from high-end materials. But even if it survives the first blow, it wouldn't survive the next.

Before Weiss knew it, Winter was already in front of her. He swung down with his Pipe, which Weiss dodged. Japan looked at the damage that the Pipe did. It cracked the pavement. "I'm having fun Da!" Winter said as he kept swing the Pipe around, with Weiss unable to do anything but keep dodging.

"Weiss! Yang! Do something!" Ruby pleaded as she looked at her sister. Yang was going to walk into the battle and give the 'Winter' guy a beating. However, Japan stops her.

"Don't. He's even more dangerous than a nuclear missle right now. That's not even considering when he drinks his vodka" Japan said he held Yang from continuing and disrupting the fight.

"B-but Weiss would get killed!" Ruby said she tried to stop. She moved at the speed of sub-sound almost making it to knock out Winter, before China stopped her. "You try that, and he'll fully focus and be able to take you all at once!" China warned her as he threw her to Blake.

"S-So what am I supposed to do?!" Ruby asked as she sobbed. Japan releases Yang in his hostage hold.

"Wait him out. After ten minutes, he'll lose control of Russia" Japan said as he stared unto the fight, watching Winter swing around his Pipe like a toy. Weiss was starting to pant, and sweat was visible on her clothes. Weiss couldn't do anything other than roll and dodge the attacks.

"Winter! Stop! You're trying to kill her!" America blocked the swing with his dual pistols. He grunted, but he managed to bear the strength of Winter.

"Ah America, long time no see? Da?" Winter paused attacking. Before he looked at America. "But let's see who's the real Supernation!" Winter transformed his Pipe into his Russian longsword, smirking as he did. America pocketed his pistols, before he drew out two throwing knives.

"A hero doesn't just stand by when someone's going to get hurt!" America blocked a sword strike. He saw an opening and threw his throwing knives, being deflected by Winter. When Winter rushed at America, he already drew out two more knives.

"A hero huh? I live for domination..." Winter closed his eyes. When he opened them, gone was Winter and Russia was back, his purple eyes gleaming with Innocence while his smile radiated malevolence. "I hope Winter didn't kill anyone. Da?" Russia said with an innocent expression.

"So... It's all over?" Weiss said in between huffs. She was exhausted. After nine minutes of intense dodging, who wouldn't be exhausted? Unless they're Saitama or something.

"General Winter says he's not the only one with an ability like that. Anyone here who also does that, Da?" Russia said. When he said those, all the girls looked at Yang.

"What?" Yang asked, eyebrow raised.

"General Winter also says-" Russia was cut off by Japan.

"-That someone here is a cat" Japan said then Everyone stayed silent. Before England who just recently arrived said something.

"Five scones it's her" England pointed at Blake, who simply stays silent.

"Ah, this young maiden per se. England, sharp eye, sharp eye indeed" Prussia exclaimed while taking the hand of Blake and kisses it (How did he not get slapped after that?). Blake blushes and Yang just smirks.

"I can't believe you all think of that pervertedly. He's just kissed her since he thinks he's a 'Holy Knight' and he believes in Chivalry" Germany explained as he deadpanned.

"Although, all of us does think it's just a set up to get the permission to kiss the hand of ladies" France, the last member of the Nations, said. "Although, I should've invested in that too..." He muttered loud enough to be heard by Japan.

"Hey! I believed in Chivalry as right and just!" Prussia retorted, making France just say stuff like 'Sure you do' or even 'Yeah, yeah, Say it to the cops'.

Japan sighed. A typical day in the World Summit meeting. Although, take the annoyingness factor and divide it so that the quotient was just 6. 6 annoying people, minus Japan and Russia, although the latter is more creepy than Japan.

There were many things going on right now. The girls were talking to each other, noting the strangeness and possible danger of the nations. Most of the nations on the otherhand, were acting like their usual selves. Exceptions are Italy and Japan. The former guilty of what happened at the mansion and the latter unnerved by the visions of his friends' deaths that he saw when they broke the clocks.

.

"Bastardo!" Prussia yelled as he noticed that the girls left the scene. "You let them leave!" Prussia yelled at America.

"You- hahahah!" America laughed as he noticed Prussia's wolf ears. "W-Where d-did you get t-that?!" America said as he laughed his ass off.

"Bastardo" Prussia growled as Japan joined the laughter after then.

Japan stopped laughing after he realized a serious problem. "What's wrong Japan Aru?" China asked to the troubled Nation.

"Where do we stay?" Japan asked.

* * *

 **That's all there is to it. Meh, Like I said, it's a stress relieving fic. Okay, so, Review, Fav and or Follow this story.**

 **See you all readers next week! -Are you sure you're Bone of the Pen?-**


End file.
